col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Talents
Hero Talents, also known as Passive Skills, are additional bonus that can be unlocked to further strengthen your Heroes. Hero Talents become available at Hero level 10 and each hero can have up to 3 talents. Each talent costs 300 jewels to activate and the hero will gain a random talent at random level each time you do so. Refresh Unlocked talents can be "refreshed" (re-rolled) to another talent. Each unlocked talent slot comes with a "talent roulette" of 8 different random talents at random level which can be accessed by clicking the Refresh button under the talent. To change the current talent you have two options. Light One Up The first option in the Talent Refresh window that we will talk about is "Light one up" whereby the game will randomly select one of the 8 talents on the talent wheel. Don't fret though, the game will not automatically use the newly rolled talent in case it is less preferable to the talent you currently have selected, to equip the talent you must click on the lit up talent you wish to use and click the 'use talents' button. The cost of the first "Light one up" is 200 Jewels, and it gets progressively more expensive with each re-roll however the previously lit up talents will stay that way so there is a maximum of 8 re-rolls before the whole wheel is lit up. This appears to be very rigged, whereby whatever max talents are on the wheel will usually only end up getting lit up in one of the final rolls. So expect to spend around 3,500 or even 4,800 jewels. Reset If none of the talents on the wheel are appealing you may chose to re-randomize the wheel by clicking reset at the cost of 200 Jewels or the use of a Talent Refreshment Bead. Talent Refreshment beads are rewarded from various Events, and one of the Super Value Packs available from the Sign In Reward. Also anytime talents are reset you will receive a random amount of Fervor. Fervor Everytime a talent set is reset either with a Talent Refreshment Bead or 200 Jewels you will receive a random amount of Fervor. The average amount of Fervor received seems to be 6, with the lowest amount being 2 and the highest 20. There is also a Trevi Fountain Blessing which doubles the amount of Fervor you receive on your next 50 talent resets. Ferver has one purpose, and that is to allow you to pick one of any max talent for any of your heroes. This requires 1000 Fervor and can be accessed by clicking on the 'Talent' button next to the fervor bar once it is lit up. Assuming average luck, which should be pretty consistent given the 1000 fervor price, it would take around 166 resets to build 1000 fervor, or half that amount when combined with the blessing. Talent Runes Various Events offer Talent Runes for a limited selection of very powerful Heroes. Using a Talent Rune allows you to select a specific max level talent for that Hero just as you can do with max Fervor. Generally during an Event like Lords Gone Wild you can trade 5,000 points for 1 Rune, but Talent Runes for only one Hero are usually offered. Refresh Math The effectiveness of most talents is highly dependent on the hero and their utility. For instance talents which buff mercenaries have zero usefulness in Hero Trials, Guild Boss, Coliseum, El Dorado as these game modes use no mercenaries. Conversely in Battle Royale mercenaries are generally the most significant source of damage. Additionally there is not much balance between the power of most talents and all percentage stats have diminishing returns so your heroes will generally receive much more of a boost from a specific talent than any other. That means refreshing talents is generally all about clicking mindlessly until you end up with a max level of the 1 talent your hoping for. So that begs the question, what will it cost to get a specific talent? Well that really depends on whether the system is completely random or rigged, and many of the "random" things in this game are completely rigged such as Hero Hire and Treasure Hunt so take this with a grain of salt. There are 15 different talents with a total of 85 levels and each refresh gives you 8 random talents. This means if it is completely random there is close to an 8 in 85 chance that you will see a specific talent at a specific level, for instance lv 5 Blessed Weapons. That is a 9.4% chance, or in other words really bad odds. The actual number is actually very close to 9% because you can get the same level talent on each slot. So it is gunna take a few rolls, how about 10 resets? 61%, still not amazing. At 20 resets there is about an 85% chance that you will have found it. In other words you need to be patient and prepared to drop a ton of jewels into this if you are min maxing. That is why they have the Fervor system, as a reward for keeping at it and a guarantee that you will eventually get there, but remember it takes on average 166 resets to build 1000 fervor, so this entire system is insanely slow and expensive. And of course it is probably rigged so expect to spend much more. Talents #All percentage stats level evenly (as in 1-5 means 1,2,3,4,5%) except 2-8 which is actually 2,4,5,6,8 making the 5/5 rank even more critically important for these talents. Notes * Because each talent only costs 300 Jewels to unlock most players do so on all their fielded heroes as a high priority. Refreshing talents however is generally considered very low priority because of the significant cost. * It can be insanely expensive to target specific max level stats, but it is unfortunately most cost effective to do that rather than settling for lower level talents since 'light one up' can actually be a very significant chunk of the spending and because re-rolls can be done with Talent Refreshment Beans which are able to be procured for free. Gallery Category:Upgrades